Googolplex Mall
|image= Googolplex Mall.jpg |caption= |street= |city=Downtown Danville |county=Jefferson County |stories=At least two, possibly seven as seen in The Magnificent Few |color=Purple |first= "Flop Starz" }} The Googolplex Mall is the local mall of Danville, consisting of many, many stores, including a Mr. Slushy Dawg, a Mr. Slushy Burger, a Lab Coat Emporium, and a Har D Har Toy Store. It's located in Downtown Danville. The name Googolplex comes from the mathematical term meaning 1 followed by a googol (10100) of zeros (1010100). A googolplex is such a large number that it cannot be written in full because the number of zeroes following the 1 is vastly greater than the number of atoms in the universe. The use of the word in the mall's name is obviously hype, meant to indicate that the mall is very big place. Stores Pants A pants store next to Sherwin's Hardware ("Toy to the World"). Boots & Pumps This store is right next to Clothes ("Split Personality"). Cafeteria A food court (not to be confused with the food court with the Mr. Slushy Dawg seen in "Raging Bully") ("The Magnificent Few"), ("Out to Launch") (cameo) Candy A candy store located across Hail Britannia ("The Flying Fishmonger"). It is also seen in "Tip of the Day". Clothes Linda tries out some rainbow-striped suspenders here. Busting Candace thinks she has Romantic Candace cornered here, but Romantic Candace is already on her way to Jay's Gifts. ("Split Personality"). Apparently, Norm buys all of his clothes at "Clothes". ("Flop Starz/Character Commentary") Flowers Say Love Romantic Candace stops at this kiosk to smell the flowers as her busting half looks for her ("Split Personality"). Hail Britannia A British clothes store ("The Flying Fishmonger") Har D Har Toy Store The Har D Har Toy Store is the toy store owned by the Har D Har Toy Company. It is located across from the Mr. Slushy Dawg there and is the local Danville place to go for the latest toys, like Perry the Inaction Figure, Brick and Shimmy Jimmy. Known Employees *Candace Flynn (likely quit/fired) * Unnamed manager *J.B. (company owner) Jay's Gifts Romantic Candace buys a picture frame to give to Jeremy before Busting Candace can catch her ("Split Personality"). Lab Coat Emporium The Lab Coat Emporium is a shop often visited by Doofenshmirtz. Dr Doofenshmirtz comes here every week to get a new lab coat, as mentioned in "Finding Mary McGuffin". Liquid Massage Candace spends some time in a tank with her own thoughts while Danville culture is transformed. "(Ferb Latin)." Mr. Slushy Burger The Mr. Slushy Burger is located across from Taco Tepee. Seating is provided in the cafeteria. Known Employees *Jeremy Johnson Mr. Slushy Dawg The Mr. Slushy Dawg here is a wall-in stand, located either across from the Har D Har Toy Store, or situated in a generic food court (not to be confused with the cafeteria that contains the Mr. Slushy Burger elsewhere in the mall). There may be two locations here. It has booth-seats sticking out for sitting and the Slushy Dawg signage overhead. Known Employees *Jeremy Johnson Retro Pharmacist, Limited Gaston LeMode's latest thing after the Summer-all-the-time fashion line ("Run Away Runway"). The two Candaces nearly come together here ("Split Personality"). Shermin's Hardware Phineas and Ferb go here look for ideas on toy designs. The OWCA has a lair behind one of the store walls. ("Toy to the World"). Specs Linda tries to take advantage of the 50%-off sale at this kiosk and is completely blind to the fact that her daughter is cracking up ("Split Personality"). Super Duper Game Zone Super Duper Game Zone is a video arcade. It is located across America's Jewelry of Love and next to Your World is Cell Phones Known Employees * None known Squat and Stitch The Squat and Stitch is a sewing store, where you are allowed to, well, "squat and stitch". It has a stage, in which people go up and sing, most notably Linda Flynn's Free-Form Jazz Band. Known Employees *Linda Flynn-Fletcher (Semi-Regular Performer) Taco Tepee Taco Tepee is located across Mr. Slushy Burger. Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies Wedgie's: The Gym for Bullies is, as the name suggest, a professional gym for bullies. It has the standard equipment to prepare a bully for his attacks, such as a wedgie dummy and a book upheal standee. It appears to be a highly visited place by Buford. Appearances * "Flop Starz" * "Raging Bully" * "Toy to the World" * "Run Away Runway" * "The Magnificent Few" * "Jerk De Soleil" * "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" * "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" * "The Flying Fishmonger" * "Unfair Science Fair" * "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" * "Tip of the Day" * "Not Phineas and Ferb" * "Split Personality" * "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" * "That's the Spirit" * "Ferb Latin" * "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" * "Imperfect Storm" * "Night of the Living Pharmacists" |}} pl:Centrum Handlowe Googolplex Category:Locations Category:G